Tainted blood
by redsonic123
Summary: Imagan that you just found out you are a wolfblood in the worst posible way. Furthermore you killed your own parents. And to top it your best friend saw it and niw she says she will hunt you and kill you.
1. Introduction childhood

Harry Potter FanFic Taya's P.O.V

 ** _Chapter 1: Introduction/ childhood_**

 ** _Quickly I must say that this is a Harry Potter X wolfblood fanfic. So quickly I must say I do not own either set. Despite how much I enjoy them both. However, I do own my ocs._**

 ** _I must give a shout out to my close pal Bloodhunter5566. You can thank him for giving me an idea ._**

 ** _Now I know I have not exactly been posting often and I am horribly sorry. I hope to change that soon. I have been busy with school._**

——————————————————————1

 _"When one generation ends a new one will begin"_

—————————————————————2

I don't remember much of my childhood. Then again who does? I do remember this though lets see... about a week after I was born it was raining. I couldn't see it but I could feel the raindrops gently hitting my soft baby face. Someone was holding me, there embrace was welcoming and warm. I let out a soft whine and a soft gentle feminine voice told me "shhh shh everything would be ok" then a strong powerful, yet gentle, and kind hand brushed my face. Then in a strong dominant voice spoke "you shall be safe for you are our last hope... you alone must carry on our pack...it is up to you" with that the strong hand covered my face with a blanket.

The rest is fuzzy... last thing of that day I remembered was me crying for I was left on a porch. Then someone opened up the door. "It..it is a baby..." a soft shy voice says. Then I feel myself being lifted from the porch and pulled inside. Then the door was shut the noise of the door closing emitted an echo through out the house that I would grow up to call home.

——————————————————————3

7 years later-

~Ring Ring~ -Click-

yaaaaawn* "mmgh"

I look around my room is painted purple. I get up and quickly met with a soft likeness. With horribly contained energy I rushed to the Callander. I let a gleeful cheer. "Yes today is my birthday" then I sprint down the stairs only to bump into one of the maids and fell ~ooff~ as I fell I had to shut my eyes.

"You ok Geumji?" Said a soft milky voice and right away I recognized the voice so while opening my eyes at a slightly slower rate. I prepare myself for what I will see. The maid was miss,Hashie. She once told me that my eyes were unique whatever that means. She is like my grandma she took care of me whenever my parents were away.

I look into her soft milky brown eyes. She is slightly thicker then my mom yet she is still counted skinny. Her hair is chestnut brown with some red hairs that seems to fit her. She is wearing a bright blue maid outfit with a slightly shorter skirt. She is in her early 20s but she appears like she is still a teen. She has been with us since I was 4 yet you might mistake her as someone who has been with us since I was still a baby for she knows this place like the back of her hand.

"Y..yes miss. Hashie" she extends her hand for me to take it. Once I took her hand she gently pulled me up. "Guess what today is!!!" She appears to be thinking "I don't know...hmmmmm...what is today? Can you tell me" I giggle "today is my birthday heeheehee" she then pulls me into one of her comforting bear hug. "Happy birthday Guemji". I welcome this hug for she has always been nice to me. She lets go sadly. "W..what did I do wrong" I say with guilt . "Oh nothing you did nothing wrong Geumji.

But we cannot hug forever today is your birthday your parents will be here soon. Don't you want to look nice for them and all your guests?". "Guests?". "Yah you know friends family etc Guemji" in truth I never had friends mostly because I cannot keep up a normal conversation with anyone my age. "Am I a freak miss.Hashie" I don't know why I asked but I did. I looked down then she cupped my face and made me look at her passion and truth in her eyes "No...no you are not a freak".

——————————————————————4

-My parents arrive late-

-during the party-

My parents finally makes it though they are still late at last they show up. My mom was wearing a blue silk dress with a golden trim. This brought out her shockingly blue eyes. She has on a pair of brand new heels. She had on mesh socks that went up to her knees and I believe she had on some short shorts. Her dark brown hair glisten in the light. Her skin fair and her body can pass as a model. She appears to still be a teen but she is actually 32.

My dad came in afterwards. He had on a slick black tuxedo. His jet black hair was slick back. He had on crisp black slacks with a pure black leather belt. He has a fair build and appeared to still be in his teens despite him being 35.

I came down in a lithe purple classic dress that brought out my purple hair and purple eyes. It was a cutie type dress that was to puffy and it felt vary uncomfortable. It was to tight and I could hardly breath but in the end it fit...sorta.

After the rest of the maids and butlers came as well as a few of my family came no one else came. We had fun and I loved the cake though I got a small pice it was amazing. Afterwards I quickly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Sweet Bloody Sixteen_**

 ** _Hay everyone it is me again with another part of this story. Now as you know this fanfic is rated M. In this chapter things get fairly graphic. So don't say I didn't worn you._**

 ** _As you know Bloodhunter5566 is a friend of mines and he gave me the idea for this type of crossover. So go and check out his stories I like them._**

 ** _No on with the disclaimer. As you all know this is a crossover with Harry Potter and wolfblood there will be elements of both tho I do not own any rights to the characters nor the stories I do own the right of my ocs._**

 ** _If you want to do some fan art with my ocs be my guest but I ask that you give some credit to me for coming up with them. Also if you wish to use any of my ocs please ask me. I truth I honestly have no problem with it but i want some credit._**

——————————————————————1

 _"Life is never fair...everybody has a choice yes. However, not everyone is born to be normal. Sometimes one is born to stand out"_

—————————————————————2

-9 years later-

~Ring~ ~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Uhha" I raise my hand and click snooz then I return to sleeping

-5 min later-

~RRRrrrIIIiiiNNNnnnGGGggg~

"Wa wa wahhhhh" I quickly jump up and slammed my alarm "ugh I can not get a single day of sleep" I quickly looked at the calendar and sighed "not even on my birthday"

I looked at my bare body well not exactly bare I had on a worn out wight now yellowed shirt and a pair of black laced panties. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my brilliant purple eyes my purple hair is a mess. And my body feels dirty. As a result I decide to take a shower. So I go to the restroom and locked the door

——————————————————————3

(This is for you horny people no it is not to much but it goes into detail of her now 16 year old body)

I slowly remove my shirt. My c cupped breast jiggles a little once I have removed my shirt. I then gently and swiftly removed my laced panties. I feel the lace slip over my curvy waist. I then sigh "man why did it have to be a hot spring day especially when our air conditioning is out man this birthday is going to be the worst. How can this day get worse"

I go and turn on the water and feel it till it is the temperature I liked. I get in the shower and begin to put some body wash on my black scrubby and begins to gently slide it on my soft-fit body then I wash off the suds and shudder as I feel the warm water trickle down my body. Then I start to but hair conditioning in my hair and scrubbed it then I washed it off. Within 5 minutes I was done I got out and turned off the water then I would wrap a towel over my body tightly then I dry off.

——————————————————————4

(Now that part is done on with the story)

I quickly get dressed in a casual set of clothing. I put on some acid washed jeans and a red blouse. I put on a simple bra and a simple pair of panties. Then I skillfully brushed my hair it is fairly long up to my upper back and my bangs covered one of my eyes once I was done I go downstairs

"Hunny come on that is not how you dress for your big day". I herd my mom say in response I said "mom the party is not till much later". "Still you need to look good today". I sigh "fine but can it wait till after school?" I see my mom thinking and weighing her options "ok I guess that can work". I smile meekly then rushed to get my stuff and eat breakfast. Once I was done I hurried to school.

——————————————————————5

-After school-

I waited for the bell to ring. Today was my sweet sixteen and I have heard that tonight was going to be a new moon meaning it won't last long so I want it to last as long as possible and to start as soon as possible

~Riiiing~

Like most people I shot up and quickly got reddy to leave. "Taya wait up" I turned to see my best friend Suesaki or sue as I like to call her running towards me only to jump hug me "happy birthday Taya" she giggles. I hug her back then we broke the hug.

She has on her classic school girl outfit in truth I find her relatively attractive in it. She has B cupped breast that really show in her outfit. She has a tiny waist yet still curvy. She is smaller then most girls her age yet she is also one of the most mature girls at school. Ever since my 8th birthday me and her have been best friends.

"So..." I start "are you coming to my sweet sixteen...Not that it matters if you show or not" I cross my arms looking uninterested. She just smiles "why yes I am after all your parents really know how to throw a party" I lean on the lockers "well see ya later then" I wave back not looking back then put my hands in my pockets.

——————————————————————6

-at home-

I arrived home at last. I walk into the house. "Well now I have to deal with the way to tight dress" I sigh and am tired yet I must admit that I am excited today is my day the day I will no longer be a little kid instead I will be a young adult. I walk into my house and right away my mom comes running at me

"My little baby is now all grown up". She hugs me greatly. I see tears of joy she really was happy and in truth so was I. "Come on come on miss Hashie is waiting to help you get dressed" with that she begins to lead me to the dressing room. Once we entered it was not much just a plain room with bright lights and it was completely white and had quite a few mirrors. Then I see miss Hashie holding a dress by the hanger.

It was a beautiful dress. It was purple the neck line took a nice dip and I knew that if I was to ware it well then I will be showing quite a bit of bosom. It looked less tight then most of the dresses that my mom made me ware. It had a nice design and it looked made for me and me only. "O M G it is so beautiful mom!!". I exclaimed "I knew you would like it" my mom said with pride. "Ok ok I cannot wait to see how it looks on you" miss Hashie said as she gave me the dress.

——————————————————————7

(More smut coming up so prepare)

Once miss Hashie gave me the dress I smiled and ran to get dressed. I quickly removed my clothing that I wore that day at school. I look at the side and see my young 7 year old self in a picture with my mom. I let a small twitch come across my lips as I let myself smile a little. Now I look at my now naked mature self and sigh. "Man I have really grown haven't I."

I feel across my body and smiled. I quickly remove the rest of my articles of clothing. Then I start putting on a new set of clothes first I slid on a soft, purple, and new set of panties as she slipped them on a finger accidentally slips into my most sensitive area and then I let out a slight yelp somewhere between surprise and pleasure. I felt red in the face. After that I quickly put on the rest of the clothes. Then in a flash I went to look at myself in the mirror.

I loved how the dress was tight yet not. It was skin tight I soon realized as I looked in the mirror. It showed off all my curves in all the right places and I liked my lips tasting cherries I just put on some clear lipstick that had the flavor of cherries. My lips have always been full so in turn I never had to put on colored lipstick. The dressed looked amazing on me. Then soon it was time for my Sweet Sixteen.

——————————————————————8

(End of smut yay now on with the last bit of this chapter)

-party-

During the party the adults were getting drunk and a few of my friends were hanging out then I see Sue. She was warring a beautiful silver dress and nice silver heels. She really pulled out all the stops. Despite her being but 15 she fits right in among all the older kids I swear that some of the teens did a double take upon her.

"Wow you look nice hmm why you got all dressed up" I said "hay it is not every day you best friend turns sixteen! Right?" We then both begin to giggle we then went on partying. Eventually everyone left.

Soon it was just me my parents and my bestfriend. she asked her parents to stay and they allowed it. We were in my room talking It was approaching midnight When I started feeling hot. "Ugh..." I felt my head it was scorching hot. "You alright Taya?" I heard Sue's musical voice. "Y..yah I am fine just need to go to the restroom". Sue looked at me "i..is it your time" I was shocked "w..what do you mean?" She then states in a softer voice "is it your period" I quickly am taken aback. "NO" I quickly state "I...errr I just need to go" she smiles "oh ok well come back soon" With that I left to go to the restroom.

——————————————————————9

 ** _Welp that is all folks chapter 3 is where things start to get interesting well I must cut this chapter short it is already pretty long so thanks for reading it I can't wait well chow_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter-3 : Bloody Hell_**

 ** _Well here is chapter Three in truth most of this stuff I had planned for chapter 2 that is why I called it Sweet Bloody Sixteen for some of the gore that will appear in this chapter was gonna be in chapter 2 just a heads up._**

——————————————————————1

 ** _"Ugh...what are you doing to me why am I growing Fur...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME CREATER!!!!"_**

 ** _Uhhh well I Cannot Tell You Sorry ummm on with the story_**

 ** _"No no stop stop why art you cutting me off. I need to kno..."_**

 ** _Phew well disclaimer I own non of the stories meaning I don't own Harry Potter nor wolfblood which some elements will show in upcoming chapters so yah welp on with the story_**

——————————————————————2

 _"Sometimes friendships can be promising. But sometimes friendships can be fragile and the bonds can be shredded with but one mistake"_

——————————————————————3

-in the restroom-

I quickly close the door and lock it. I then look in the mirror. I felt myself burning even more now. As I am looking into the mirror my purple eyes tuen yellow. Upon seeing this I quickly shut my eyes. Then I open them and they are back to normal. I take a sigh of relief.

When I looked into the mirror again my eyes turn yellow yet again I jump back my body burning so I hurriedly remove my clothes till I was in a bra and panties. Still the heat doesn't subside. Plus my eyes are still yellow so I start to panic. I feel my heart racing. My head begins to hurt as if something long forgotten in the past is fighting to the surface of my memory.

I begin feel fur growing on me I fell backwards and look at my arm. my normally soft hairless skin starts being overtaken by this what appears to be fur. My heart begins to beat faster while my body begins to be taken over by fur.

I close my eyes then I feel my senses being enhance I hear movement from the other room probably my dad doing work further down I hear my mom in the library reading a book perhaps then in my room I here Sue shuffling in the bed I am sharing with her for we couldn't find the guest bed.

Those were the last moments of common sense before some primal instincts take over. I tried to hold on to myself and I kid you not I feel my sanity slipping my mind being crowded with a storm of darkness. All I could think about was survival.

——————————————————————4

(Oh no warning blood and gore is coming. the following part will be pretty graphic. If you have a weak stomach or you can't handle blood and gore you can skip for after the end of the scenes are done I will put a small notice so look out)

I wake up my body was strange I don't know why but I feel familiar. I hear a sound of papers falling on the ground. I follow the noise. I try to open the door but I was unable to reach it so I decided to brake the door down.

~BANG~ ~BANG~ ~CRASH~

And the door goes down I here someone a man I believe yelling "Is everything alright". I walk to the room where this noise this voice came and see a man probably asian looking at his laptop. "Yes may I help you" he pushes up his glasses only to look up afterwards. He then sees me once he sees me fear begins to show on his face he pushed the chair out and backs away he starts to fumble around and pulls out a gun his hands shaking he shuts his eyes and shoots at me

~Click~ ~Click~ ~Bang~

The bullet misses me as it strikes just a centimeter from me. Suddenly I feel anger coming to me my vision goes blurry and my instincts kick in. In a swift motion I pounce I pin him down he drops his gun

~Clatter~ ~Slide~

His weapon stops a fair distance from us I am growling at him his face just centimeters from my muzzle. He is shaking uncontrollably then I bite him. His flesh in my muzzle I rip off a huge pice. Blood sprays as the man who tried to shoot me screams in pain and fear. His screaming begins to hurt my sensitive ears so I extend my claws and then I take a slash at his throat. I here a soft ripping of his skin as his screaming turns into a wet gargling sound I look at him blood trailing down as the sticky crimson liquid surrounds me.

My ears perk up when I hear a drop of a book followed by soft pattering of footsteps. Suddenly I turn and see a woman looking at me. I feel blood trickling down my muzzle and neck my growling coming out loudly now. This woman looks at me fright showing as she nervously look at the ground. I follow her gaze and it lands on the gun. I growl as she dashes for the gun she then tries to slide to it but I was faster with a leap I landed one paw smashing the gun as it shatters into a million pieces.

The woman then touched my paw her eyes then look up in my eyes in her eyes I can see the she is pleading to be spared. I paused then decided to spare her I begin baking away then she reaches for something in her pocket. At first I thought it would be a peace offering but then in a swift motion she pulls out a knife before I can react I feel a sharp pain joust through me. "Awooo" I howled. This howl is filled with pain. I staggered backwards I shake my head and then glare at this woman I pounce on her in a fit of rage my teeth bared my growling intense and my claws reddy for the kill.

Her flesh tore away with ease her bones snap and brake as my weight crushes her petite body her blood soon stained my fur as she starts to fight to survive. Eventually I had enough then in a quick motion I rip out her throat with my teeth. Blood splatters all around the room.

I stand over her blood dripping from my muzzle then I here a familiar voice. "Taya what is going on in here..." with the mention of my name memories rush back to me.

—————————————————————5

(Well how is that for gory well that is all if the gore well not really there is still some left but it is not as strong as this so enjoy)

My mind rememberers who I was but is conflicted with what I did and what I became. I look upon the dead corpse of my mother I feel tears in my eyes then I looked at the torn up person behind me my dad. My heart fell. My mother always there to listen to me when I needed it the most. And my dad who was always working to keep the money flowing so I can have a chance at the colleges I wanted so I would not be stuck in Korea.

Then I see Sue come in. {oh please don't let her see me like this} I thought. "Taya..." she looks around the room then came in then she saw the dead bodies and me... "w...what happened h..here" she begins to back away. "Sue let me explain" Sue looks at me terrified "t..Taya y..you did this"

I try to get closer to you but she just backed away tripping as well "n..no no s...stay back" I wimpier "I... I didn't mean to I don't know what happened" she is absolutely tariffed "no taya I don't care what happened I..I don't care why it happened... and most of all I don't care how it happened" I felt my ears fall. Then I looked at the window and ran then jumped out the window landing in the soft grass and ran.

I ran till I came across a cave then I slip into the cave. It was dark and moody but it was the only place I thought would be safe at least till tomorrow right. I curled up my tail covering my face as tears drip from my eyes slowly I fell asleep

——————————————————————6

 ** _Well that is it for chapter 3 now I know that it was not as long as the previous chapter I still say it is quite long wouldn't you agree. Anyway I feel I must explain and clear a few things. First the location of the story is in North Korea, Not the demilitarized zone ok. Furthermore I here you all in the comments yelling at me asking when the characters from Harry Potter and Wolfblood will appear and my answer is soon. I also would love to pin point something. See Suesaki is the only one [at the moment] who can understand Geumji when she is a wolf for they have a strong bond that was formed when they first met witch I will explain much later ok. Well can't wait to see what will happen in the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4- The way of the wolf_**

 ** _Hay everyone yay I am back with chapter 4 I hope you all have enjoyed this fanfic so far. Also I am going to talk to my friend Bloodhunter5566 about using his oc.The reason why is because later on once she gets into Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry she might if yes meet them. Also this is supposed to be a side story a way to introduce my oc without her seeming out of place plus he has said that he wants to continue his story but maybe add more to it._**

——————————————————————1

 ** _" hmph first you go off and make me a fucken Wolfblood Which was bad enough. then you make me have no control over my actions and harm no murder my family. Then to make it worst the one person who snapped me out of it is frightened of me. how the fuck can you do to me to make things worse"_**

 ** _Hmmm you will see_**

 ** _*Gasp* "someone stop him before he ruins the rest of my li..."_**

——————————————————————2

 _(Sorry about that guys she may be my oc but she is still her own being oh well on with the story)_

 _"Sometimes comfort can come in the strangest ways. No one knows why but in our time of need something might help us overcome it"_

——————————————————————3

-Next Day-

I wake up by something warm licking my face. "Uhhh" I slowly wake up my eyes for a second I thought that maybe my parents got me a little puppy. Then I realize that I was in a cave. I let out a sadden groan as recollection of yesterday's events happen.

"Wake up wake up" a child like voice started saying. I examine the cave as my eyes adjusted. Once they did though I see a young black husky... wait no his sent was wrong. Wait sent!? when could I identify things with just sent alone? I look at myself and see I am still a wolf then I take in the sent and recognized it as a wolf a young baby male wolf.

I Look at the young wolf. He may look like a husky his fur shimmering blue his underbelly snow wight. He has electrifying green eyes. He seems to be 11 years old and extremely excited. "Where am I" I questioned. "Well I should be mad at you for you have infiltrated my territory but you smell strange so my parents will come and check on you ok" I think "uhhhhh ok?"

I look at myself and I am still a wolf but now with new found daylight I realize my fur is purple. My scent was strange as well. I have a slight smell of ginger and sugar yet it is bitter sweet. I examine the cave err I mean den that I decided to hide in.

The den is not much to look at. The walls are a dim shade of gray. There is some water dripping into a little pond. I realize that my throat is dry and sticky as I here the drip drip of the water so I go to it and I drink from the pond.

I know it might look embarrassing but I was way to thirsty to give a fuck.

I finish drinking then I look at my reflection. It was strange my eyes seemed more vibrant then when I am human. I wouldn't have recognized myself if it weren't for my hair style. My bangs covered one of my eyes and were a darker and more brilliant shade of purple then my fur it also had som neon purple strips in my hair.

——————————————————————4

I then hear two sets of wolf type strides then for some reason my instincts kicked in telling me to protect myself so I let a deep growl out. They backed away "easy now young one we mean no harm" a strong and direct voice said.

I look at the pair. The male appeared silvery his fur shimmered in the sunlight. His eyes are deep ocean blue. For some reason I felt like I should listen to him. Then besides him is obviously a female. Her fur has a bluish tint with a silvery shine. Her eyes a deep forest green.

"Who are you" I growl. They look at me after the silent treatment I begin to calm down. "Who are you" I ask in a more gentler voice. The male wolf sees I am calm then proceed to talk "the question is who are you"

This question caught me of guard. "W..who am I?" I ponder this question for about 3 minutes "I am Geumji Doen Taeyng" I say. The wolf then shook his head my ears fell back as I feel like a failure. Wait why should I even give a damn what someone else thinks. "You really don't know do ya" the male said "what do you mean!?" I dared question.

I see the wolf grunt but it was the female who answered my question. "You are a wolfblood...you are forbidden sun!" I just stared at the female like she was crazy then again she appears to be the most sane one considering the shit hole my life has become over the course of one night. "I am a what now?! I am the who now!?" The female sighed "should have known this would happen... growing up with but mere humans you truly don't know who you are"

I knew since I was 12 that I was adopted. But the way she put it was harsh suddenly I feel anger build in me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!!!" I feel my muscles stiffen. Then the female wolf came closer. I growl at her then she placed her forehead abruptly against mines "I know much more then you know" suddenly my vision blurred as it shifted to something a memory of kind one that is supposed to be locked away and it was a weird feeling one that I cannot put my finger on it.

——————————————————————5

In the memory I see a young yet strong male he is entertaining a simple tent. The memory then shifted into the tent a young beautiful maiden smiles. She appeared to be giving birth. The male puts a hand upon the young maiden. She looks at the male with starry eyes. She then smiles. The scene then shifted with the maiden panting a faint wailing enters the man is now sitting by her. The doctors then hand the baby to the female. Then the scene shifted once again. The scene showed the face of a little baby. They had a soft set of purple hair. Suddenly I was pulled out of the moment and back into the present.

——————————————————————6

I was breathless. Slowly I put two and two together. I then realized that I just witnessed my own birth. Then I thought {how the hell will someone I swear I hath never seen know about my birth} my thoughts were interrupted by the female stating "do you trust me now?" And I think before I answer "I..I guess but how can I trust you if I don't even know your names"

"Oh I am horribly sorry where are my manners" she giggles cheekly "my name in the language of the wolfs is Majestic Moon. My lovely husband is named Darkened Blood and our son's name is Lost Light" the names were weird but then again this is the language of the wolves so what could I say "ok umm pleasure to meet you all" the male cleared his voice "ok now Forbidden Sun is what we shall call you at least for now after all that was your wolf name your parents wanted you to have"

—————————————————————-7

Well now I guess this is my life now huh. Oh well this is the hand this cruel world has dealt me. Might as well just deal with it. I think coldly to myself. "Ok so apparently I am a wolf blood ok...ummm what is that?"

Darkened Blood looks at Majestic Moon and I believe a silent understanding passed between them. He then steps forward guess he will explain all if this to me. "A wolfblood " he starts " A wolfblood is a mystical creature who is nether a human nor a warewolf. But can live in both worlds." He takes a deep breath

"Wolfbloods have been around for ages. Long before recorded time. However, there numbers have thinned out in recent times as people started to fear the unknown. Recently there has been a rise of hunters what was once a minor problem has become major problem"

"Ok? What does this have to do with me" Majestic Moon rolls her eyes "basically they can change between human and wolf forms. They contain mystical capacities. And are hunted due to fear by wolfblood hunters" now I understood "Ohhhh why didn't you just say that" Majestic Moon sighs "he makes things overly complicated" I smiled to myself "I can tell" me and Majestic Moon laughed "I am right here you know" said Darkened Blood then we both stopped.

——————————————————————8

"Ok now back on the topic you mentioned that I can turn back into a human...how am I supposed to do that" both wolves look at one another then me "you don't know how" they said in unison "uhhh if I did I wouldn't be asking now will I" I replied a little bit to harsh.

The two wolves look at each-other a silent understanding must have passed between them then they turned back to me. "We can try to teach ya but it might take a little while at least a week at most a year" I stared at them "wait did you say it could take a year" the nod "errr this is not good not good at all" they look at me like I gone nuts and they probably are right yet you can't blame me considering all the shit I have gone through in the past few days. But then again this might me my chance to learn more about this strange occurrence.

I sigh hoping I won't regret this "ok can you teach me how to umm phase" the two wolves nod "we will but you must know that it can be vary challenging ok" I smile and nod. Then Lost Light smiles "so your staying" the young one asks with a hint if joy in his voice "well yes at least until I learn how to turn back to my original form" tue young one jumped with joy.

——————————————————————9

-One month later-

It has been one month since my transformation. I had grown to love the family of wolves that took me in and helped me regain a grip on sanity. I have learned many things within my time with the family. I started to feel as if they were my family.

Lost Light is like the little brother I never had. And he made me learn responsibility considering I had to watch him when his parents left to hunt. He also helped me build up my patience.

Majestic Moon help mend my broken soul. She was like a mother to me even though I did argue a lot with her. We got along quite well and it felt as if I was normal... well as normal as I can be.

And finally Darkened Blood. Now in the beginning I thought of him as a person who can kill. But as I got to know him I Realized that despite his strong front underneath he was just trying to protect his family and in the end me.

I felt like I belonged with them and I almost fooled myself into thinking that this was my real life. That the preppy young richly raised girl never existed. That this wolf was me. Till one night I got a rude reminder of what I did. I went outside and looked at the moon.

Then I closed my eyes and feel the burning sensation as my body changed into a female human I then walked to my home and went inside quickly taking a shower and changing into a clean pair of clothes. Then Uo hear paw steps. I turn around and see Lost Light.

"W..why did you leave so early" a voice said and I recognized it as his voice "Lost Light..." mr features soften "question is why you up so early" he looks down "you were leaving us..leaving our family" I sigh "I had to" "no you didn't" he interrupted "we we could have been your new family" he shifted "why did you have to leave Forbidden Sun"

I then shifted back int the wolf thankful that my clothes also blended with me I feel the rush of my senses getting heightened. "I have to do something please don't make me feel bad" "then I am coming with you" he stated as a fact rather then a request. I just shook my head "I need to find others like me and I must do this alone ok"

I see tears in his eyes. Tears of heartache my ears go down. "Lost.." I start only for him to tell me "Then go" I look down "Lost.." I said trying to reassure him "I said go" he yelled then ran off probably back to the cave when he was out I shifted back to my human form. Then went to my room only to sleep fir the night

——————————————————————10

 ** _Wow hows that for a chapter. Some fluff but like they say it is always calm before the storm. I really enjoy typing this up. But I felt bad that I haven't given Taya a brake so I decided to make this a nice chapter. And don't worry for those who loved young Lost Light he will appear later._**

 ** _And I hear you all as I am typing this "where is Harry Potter or Maggie when will they make an appearance" rest assure they will make an appearance soon. Remember this is to introduce my oc into my friend's story without making drastic changes._**

 ** _The next chapter is going to be one of the hardest chapters I ever typed. I hope Taya will forgive me afterwards. Well that is all hope you enjoy the future chapters to come. Well bye_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter-5:Broken Trust, Broken Friendship_**

 ** _Hay everyone. It is me I am back with another chapter. This one will help the plot progress slightly faster. Now understand I do not own Harry Potter nor the Wolfblood series._**

 ** _I give a shoutout to my close friend Bloodhunter5566 for he have given me permission to use his oc in later chapters. So give him a round of applause. Also I would love to know if you would want Lost Light to become a main character as well._**

 ** _——————————————————————1_**

 ** _Well on with the story shall we...Do you have anything to say Taya?_**

 ** _"...No."_**

 ** _You sure? Normally you are vary rebellious._**

 ** _"I hate you"_**

 ** _Hay I gave you a brake have I not_**

 ** _"So what! In the end you still made me hurt Lost Light and now you come back. what in actual fuck can you screw up this time"_**

——————————————————————2

( _Well enough with that on with the story kay)_

 _"Friendships are normally built to last. However sometimes one simple thing can destroy such a fragile bond. Which can cause heartbreak and sadness. But it is how we deal with them that counts"_

——————————————————————3

I wake up in a soft and comfy bed. I examine my now vaguely familiar room. The brilliant purple paint is now faded to an ugly torn color. It is now December and the cold keeps reminding me with its needle like breezes. Yet I easily turn a blind eye to it.

I get up dressed in a leather outfit. The leather jacket is a soft purple. I have on a black thin t-shirt underneath the jacket it is skin tight something I have grown accustomed to for when I shift it makes it easier to blend into my fur. The leather jacket is slightly looser then the shirt but it is still relatively tight. I have on purple now faded black skinny jeans that does the job of keeping me warm. I am wearing black combat boots that have that fuzzy inside that makes them comfortable and warm. My socks are thin to keep the trend going the reach slightly past my knee yet not yet can be considered to reach my thigh.

I adjust my now stiff fingers then pick up a pair of obsidian black leather biker gloves and slide them on. I sigh and then look at myself in the now slightly chipped mirror. The clothes might look tacky but I won't be sticking around much longer. I chose this set for I will be traveling a lot In search for others like me.

I made my plan about a day ago. Supposedly there is going to be a ship coming from London England to our side of Korea today at 2:30 pm. I look at my clock it reads 12:31 so I have about 2 hours before the ship should be arriving. And then it will be departing at 5:00 pm. It will take me about an hour to make it over there. However, before I do that I must go to my adopted parents resting place to say a proper goodbye. If i timed it right no one should be visiting the graveyard at least not for an hour.

I started packing what I might need during my journey. I packed my 10,000 yin worth in cards for despite my way that I have grown I know that to get by you will need money. Then I find a credit card after examining it I remembered that it was my adopted mom's card. I considered taking it for it should have about 2,000,000 yin on it but I decided not to.

I scavenged the pantry and found some canned fruit, some preservatives, and a few just add water stuff. Then I came into contact with our savings that have about 1,000,000 yin in change and dollars but I only too the dollars that came up about 523,000 yin. Then I prepared to leave with my 533,000 yin

I unhooked my bike that is in shockingly good condition compared to what I have seen. Ok the paint is slightly worn out but it is still in good taste. I know that if I want I could get a brand new bike but I quickly put that out my mind. So I got on and started paddling.

I feel the wind rushing against my face. It was accelerating. However, It was not as fast as I am used to considering I was a wolf for about a whole month. Eventually I arrived at the graveyard. I parked my bike and chained it.

I entered the graveyard and looked around. The sun was shining but even with such light this place still found away to make you feel...depressed. I look at my surroundings. The gravestones were pretty faded but as you walked it makes you think about how long have these people been deceased. As I went further the gravestones tend to slowly get less faded and less broken for the newly deceased.

Over the hill I see my adopted parents graves. But then I see a silhouette of a female but I swore at this time no one should be here. Plus what in the world will they be checking on my adopted parents. Curiosity gets the best and I approach them. Suddenly they turned and the sunlight shines on them.

Due to the bright sunlight and my distance between them I was able to tell it was my best friend. She is in a black morning dress that seems to hug her. She has on a thin yet obviously comfortable jacket and had on tights that I believe kept her warm.

I approach silently then sue turns and sees me. "Where have you been" she said bitterly. "Umm...question is what are you doing here" she goes silent "I am paying my respects...something that you didn't do a few weeks ago." She said venom clearly present in her voice. This took me back "w..what do you mean" she cuts me off "you forgot your own parents funeral" I growl by instinct.

"You don't know what the fuck I am going through" I say still growling "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED...ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE A MONSTER" I stopped growling and silence befell upon us. When she said I was a monster. I felt like my heart was ripped out my chest and stabbed 1000 times.

"You are a monster" she repeated "for only a monster would kill there parents" she took a breath "only a guilty conscience would not show up to a funeral" she then grunts "no...your worst then a monster...you are a murderer" those last words hit me hard I felt tears threatening to spill out but my stubbornness made me fight them. "I am no murderer but...I guess I am a monster" I look away and begin to walk away.

She called after me "listen here...No one else will kill you. Your a disgrace. For I shall kill you and only me." This was it for our friendship I can feel it. The wind's breeze picked up as I walked away. Those last words helped me make my decision was made. I know that for me to move forward I must cut the past severing all connections and most if not all emotions. The last thing I said to sue was "I didn't ask for this life. I didn't crave this life. I wanted to live a normal happy life like the rest of the world"

I unhooked my bike and got on quickly peddling it as if trying to escape which I probably was. Life dealt me this hand and now...now I must live by it. I could no longer look back to the past but I must continue on with the future.

After an hour of peddling I make it to the port. My one way ticket out of here has just arrived. It was unloading it's precious items while loading our trade. I look both ways and decided to leave my bike. After all it is better to travel lightly is it not. I shifted into my wolf form my fur is longer due to it growing a little over a month so I make a mental note to get it cut once I arrive In London.

I looked around and found an open crate I jumped into it and it was filled with fresh fruits but I managed to fit in the box and using my paw I closed the lid. Within 15 minutes I could feel someone pushing no rolling me in and placing me gently on the ground I waited a few minutes before I silently slid the top of and jumped out then I hid in the darkness.

I soon felt the ship began to move. I quickly find some blankets and shifted into a human. I figured I would be best to be seen a human then a wolf in case I was found. I slowly let my eyes close and gently drifted off to sleep.

——————————————————————4

 ** _Well that is the end of this chapter. I am sorry if it seems slightly shorter. Well now things are picking up. I feel absolutely horrible that I have hurt Taya but eventually you will understand. At least now she has started her adventure. Now we shall meet Maggie and the rest soon._**

 ** _Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.If you have suggestions that might allow me to advance please tell me.Well I cannot wait to type up the next chapter well bye._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter-6: Arrival at London?_**

 ** _Hay everyone who have gotten this far thanks for reading my boring story. I know many of you want to see Harry Potter or Maggie. Rest assured I promise to have them incorporated in later chapters but guess what Maggie makes an appearance in this chapter yay! - I hope you like this one chapter ok._**

 ** _Now on with the disclaimer and a complaint by Taya woopy doo. Remember I have said this before But I do not under any circumstance own Harry Potter nor Wolfblood. This is a simple fanfic that I hope you all will enjoy._**

 ** _Furthermore, I do own my ocs and at the moment I am focusing on Taya. Then after these 7 chapters,yes 7 chapters, there will be 7 chapters dealing with Hogwarts. And that is all I am saying_**

 ** _I will also be happy to make a shoutout to Bloodhunter5566 for within those 7 chapters at Hogwarts his oc Lillian Potter makes an appearance so yay!_**

 ** _——————————————————————1_**

 ** _"Why are we back here now? I thought that you would have ended it here why are you keep bringing me back here eh"_**

 ** _Well I am horribly sorry but can you just humor me. people love the story they keep wondering what will happen next._**

 ** _"What you mean by that is, they are wondering how you can fuck up my life even more. and I bet you have a plan and at the moment I absolutely hate it got it, I hate it ,and I hate you for putting me through this Hell hole."_**

 ** _Whoa, whoa chill ok I get it and I am sorry ok stop hating on me._**

 ** _"Fine I will humor you but if things get worse I swear to god you will regret it Understood"_**

 ** _Yes I understand well on with the story._**

 ** _"I still hate you tho"_**

 ** _Ok ok I got that already_**

 ** _——————————————————————2_**

 _(Well hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get suggestions to make things slightly more interesting ok)_

 _"Sometimes to get further along a journey one must deal with many many set backs. Thing is that the past wounds make up the hero."_

——————————————————————3

I gently wake from the gentle shifting of the boat with a groan I got up. Suddenly we stopped. Strangely I got the feeling I was in a strange place. I felt lost now as if I didn't belong. What was this smell it was strange and unique then again it smelled delicious.

They opened the storage as to unload and as soon as they opened the back I quickly dashed my speed was still the speed of a basic teen and nowhere near as close to the speed I biked and not even close to the speed when I was a wolf. I herd some of the people yell at me or arguing about who didn't find the stowaway. But the truth was I didn't care I just followed my instincts.

Eventually I ran out of stamina something that never happens when I am a wolf then again I am not a wolf now am I at the moment I was just a human a stowaway who just trying to run from her mistakes. I quickly stopped to catch my breath. My beating heart was loud enough to be heard. I slowly slowed my breathing.

——————————————————————4

Meanwhile- No point of view

Maddy sensed something new. By the smell of this new being she was able to tell it was another Wolfblood. She was not yet sure if it was a male or female. However she senses that they have been through a lot. Strangely they seem to be scared and lost.

Ridian comes in. "Did you feel that Maddy." He asked genuinely curious about her answer. As he waits for the Brown haired beauty to answer

Maddy looks at Ridian. She examines his well built body and clear face to see if He can sense it to. Once she was sure that they were talking about the same thing she replied "Yes..I did but she seems lost and I cannot recognized her scent"

Ridian looks Maddy with confusion "how can you tell it is a female Maddy. I mean sure if I wanted to I could focus on looking for her but how can you tell the gender by just your senses"

Maddy rolled her eyes "I am not sure about the gender idiot. I just have a gut feeling ok. I know!!! How about you try to locate her. With that skill you mom taught you"

Ridian just shrugged "I can if you insist." He smirks at Maddy's obviously annoyed expression then stretches and smirks "fine ok here it goes" he then proceeds to sit and consecrates on locating the strange new arrival.

Eventually his vision blurs as it goes through the forest then passes the beautiful greenery outside then flashes forward. It eventually settles on a picture of a purple haired girl in a somewhat leather bound outfit. "I got her" he says only to hear Maddy respond "where is she heading" Ridian sighs "I don't know but she is somewhere in London." "Ok lets try finding her" Maddy suggests excited to meet yet a new Wolfblood like her and Ridian.

Ridian begins to feel uncomfortable with this suggestion. "What if she is not friendly Maddy, what if she is hostile. What if we go looking for her and then we fide her only for us to end up in a fight. We know absolutely nothing about her". Maddy sighs "Perhaps you are right but she is lost she has barley any idea who she is well what she is for I doubt that she had someone to help her if she resorted to coming up all the way here, so we shall go and get her and try to befriend her got it"

——————————————————————5

-Back with Taya- Taya's point of view

Taya felt something strange as if she was being watched and it came out of nowhere. She looked back and saw no one. "Hmm...strange I swear that I felt something or someone watching me maybe I am just paranoid" she got that feeling again but this time it left a strange fragrance behind. But she couldn't tell for her senses are dulled by her human form. However she smiled as she arrived at a salon. "Time to get my hair trimmed"

She looks right and left as she makes sure nobody is around. The streets were empty other then a few pedestrians walking by here and there. The occasional couple entering one of the diners scattered around. Once she was sure no one was following her she gently opened the doors to the salon.

~Ring Ring~

The sound of a sharp bell rings throughout the salon. It was empty apparently it was not busy yet. However, she spots a young lady she was in a uniform and appeared to be setting up for the rush hours. "Hay I said" she turns around and tilts her head "what did you say" so I spoke again "I am here for a hair cut please" the girl looked confused "umm I am horribly sorry I umm don't exactly know how to speak umm is it Korean your speeking"

suddenly I remembered that they spoke a different language what was the language again. I thought was it English or was it Britain or perhaps it was something in between. I try to remember how to speak it for my adopted dad got a lot of letters in this unfamiliar language and he took some time to teach me when I was little.

I tried to recall the words and then tried again "Hay umm err I am nagh hear for a hair cut" I said hoping that it didn't sound to messed up my accent was obviously Korean but I believed I did good.

My thoughts were answered when her features relaxed "why didn't you say so" she smiled "do you have money" I reached into my pockets and pulled out a 500 yin dollar she took it then examined it "this is not our currency darling" I looked down defeated then she spoke "here give I can give you our currency by trading for it" she then opened the cash register and then pulled out some strange version of currency then handed it to me.

Then I thought then handed her 9,500 yin and got it exchanged she looked surprised to see it but gave me 9,500 yin worth of currency. I now had a total of 10,000 yin wroth of there currency. She told me it would be 10 bucks and I gladly handed her that money.

She smiled "right this way Darling sit down on the chair then I will get started" I did what I was told and she put one of those vests around my neck. "What do you want ummm OMG I forgot to ask what is your name" I thought about the words and think this was a new start a new beginning...what will be my name? Suddenly I remembered Sue's nickname for me. It was simple yet meaningful. "My name is...Taya"

"Ok Taya what a beautiful name it is. What would you like" I thought then smiled "umm h..how about a ummm Trim" she began getting the items "how much" I decided a little while back "umm how about up to my neck and my bangs can you make them cover one of my eyes " she smiled then began to work in about 5 minutes she was done. "I can add highlights if you like" I pondered this info for a bit "how much will it cost" the barber smiles "I can do it for free this once just don't tell anyone" I thought and then smiled back "ok umm can I get err neon purple highlights" she gave me a simple smile now "ok be done in a few minutes"

within 5 more minutes it was done "thanks" I told the young barber then gave her 5 dollars in tips then got up to leave. I got a glance at my new hairstyle and my semi-new clothes and I honestly hardly recognized myself. As I began to leave I felt that feeling again I have became more aware that I tried to trace it but I couldn't.

——————————————————————6

-Meanwhile- no point of view

Maddy glared at Ridian "try locating her again" she growled. They have shifted into their wolves in attempts to make it easier to find this new wolfblood

Ridian looked away completely flustered "fine fine I will try again just be quiet while I do it got it" he can feel Maddy rolls her eyes "fine fine I will be silent now" Ridian smirks "your not being so quiet right now" Maddy looks away. She is angry but knows he is right.

Now with the distraction gone Ridian begins to focus. Recently this has become easier for him to do. He then focuses on the one person he was trying to locate. Within seconds his vision zooms through everything and entered the city of London. It pauses for just a moment then zooms and comes into focus. He sees a salon them it pauses for a second and zooms into the salon and he sees the young girl at the door about to leave she stops then shakes her head. Then he stops the little adventure and sighs.

"Did you see her" Maddy asked and Ridian looks at Maddy and nods. "Yes...she was" "where was she what was she doing and is she ok" Ridian was interrupted by Maddy "I was getting there. Yes she is alright. For now at least and she was at a salon getting her hair cut." Maddy smiled "now we just have to find her right" Ridian sighs "right"

——————————————————————7

-Back to Taya's point of view"

Eventually that odd sensation vanished and I was relieved she then exited the salon putting her card and now exchanged currency in her pocket and began walking in the now snowing city. She must admit it though despite the cold the placed looked beautiful with tvthe snow glistening in the frozen sun.

As I walked I started to pay attention to my own footsteps feeling and enjoying the soft crunching of the snow. Eventually I passed a alleyway and then After passing it I noticed my footsteps becoming off somehow so naturally I began to speed up a little then stopped. However the footsteps continued... before I could turn around someone grabbed me by my mouth and pulled me into another alley way.

My heart begins to speed up and then I feel a hand slip into my back pocket and yank out my wallet. Then a strong hand shoved me into the ground. I was furious my eyes change Yellow like they did when I felt a strong emotion. I truth I can't recall my first time I noticed my eyes changed but that didn't matter right now. Now did it. "Give that back it is mines"

The man looked at me like I gone insane. "Excuse me young lady but this is mines now I got it fair and square." I began to grind my teeth he is avoiding my gaze. However I knew if he only saw what is going on he would freak and his coat was long so I don't know if he is concealing a weapon or not.

I growled at this bastard for I started wanting to kill this fucker so bad. All I would have to do is phase into my wolf and maul the crap out if this guy. It would be so easy to tare his soft flesh. It would be so easy to draw blood for this ass hole. Mmm so easy.

I found myself licking my lips at the thoughts but then a flash of what I did to my adopted parents came to me snapping me into my common sense. Where did those thoughts come from I don't know and I don't like it. My wolf must have something to do with it. That violent monster that is inside me must be giving me these thoughts.

I began to get up but the guy in the coat ,oh how I wish I could see his face, pulled out a pistol. "Now now I wouldn't do that if I were you kid now shoo before I pull this here trigger got it and leave this money I have in my had for it is now mines got that punk"

I flinched but I got up and ran I ran as fast as I could and for as long as I can in my human form. I began to feel something some sort of instinct telling me to flee so I did. Eventually I ended up arriving at an orchard of trees with no clue how far I ran but my heart was beating harshly against my ribs. I put my back against one of the many large trees and then I slid down panting.

I can't believe I already had a near death experience. However, I am already worn out by this day's events to be shocked. Ever since I have changed my life has fallen apart. I tried to fight back the tears I have been holding back since I have changed but my tired mind paid no heed to my attempts to not cry.

Warm sadden tears begin to roll down my cheeks. My breathing started to become shaky as my breath begins to come in and out in small pieces. My mind feels like it is shattered. My hopes my dreams gone. My ordinary life now turned into this monstrosity. As I thought more and more about what I have gone through these last few weeks. The more tears came out but I soon realized that these tears were not of sadness but of anger. Anger towards this world. Anger towards my life. But most of all anger towards this beast that lives inside of me. This violet lonely beast that I have became. And just like that the tears turned back into tears of sadness.

The tears kept coming as I curled up into myself for now all I wanted to do was return home. Return to the security of my house. Return to the many peaceful sounds at night. Return to the life I once had. Thing is now... there is no place to return home to... I am a monster. I am someone who killed my own parents in cold blood...no... I was not me who killed them. No the girl who grew up in safety of her parents that adopted her into her home. No that girl who looked forward to starting a family of her own. No that kind innocent girl would not...could not have done that...it was the beast the demon that she possesses doing.

With these conflicted tears. With these clashing emotions and this strain upon myself the snow covered grass looked promising and comforting. I curled up closer to myself but the cold was to much. With annoyance I phased into the monster and curled up. The warmth felt good and the tears kept running but I eventually tired out with stress of all the stuff that has happened to me.

——————————————————————8

 ** _Well that was an extra long chapter for you all to enjoy. Now we are getting somewhere right. I know some of you wanted for me to introduce Harry Potter first and I ask for your forgiveness. See I already have most of it planned out and this is still the telling of her background but now more things will be coming around._**

 ** _I have very exciting news though. And it is getting closer to when she enters Hogwarts your gonna love it trust me. I can't wait but first someone from Hogwarts will find her I would love to see who do you think discovers Taya that is part of the Harry Potter series. I know and so does my friend Bloodhunter5566. But I want to see who you guys think. And Bloodhunter5566 If you are reading this don't comment and give the answer away kay_**

 ** _Well that is it for now maybe you can figure out the trend with the chapter and how I love to end them well Good Night/ Good Afternoon/ Good morning to you all who are reading this if you enjoyed this story so far please tell me and if you have suggestions I would gladly hear them bye._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7-building and losing my pack_**

 **Hay everyone Redsonic123 is back with yet another chapter to this lovely story. Remember I do not, I repeat Do not, own Harry Potter and Wolfblood! Also I am really enjoying typing up these chapters. They help a lot with my self-confidence and self-esteem so yay! _**

——————————————————————1

 **"Urgh you bastard I fucken warned you last chapter to make things better or else"**

 **Oof knew something was up when you came marching to me. How did I make things worse can you tell me?**

 **" you...merf... you made me get jumped and had most of my money taken away. And then that guy had the nerve to pull a freaking gun at me and threatened to shoot me if I didn't scram"**

 **Hay you seriously thought that I would let you be extremely rich throughout the story. Now what kinda writer would I be if I let my own OC be richer then basically everyone, except Harry Potter, hmm**

 **"Oh I don't know how about the best kind. Seriously that was the last thing I had left of my past"**

 **Didn't you say you wanted to cut all ties with the past. Besides you still have about 20,000 yin do you not so technically I didn't take everything from you. I could have made the robber take everything you had, but I didn't got it.**

 **"Ugh you know what! I don't want to talk with a sick person like you! Who would put there own OC through so much pain and suffering?!"**

 **Hay this story is Angst and Hurt/ Comfort so deal with it.**

 **"I get the hurt. but where is the freaking comfort huh writer? Because I am so hurt right now"**

 **What is the first one I put? Oh I remember It is Angst. A-N-G-S-T ok Angst remember. I put it first for a reason Taya.**

 **"What ever just get on with this messed up story"**

 **Thank you.**

——————————————————————2

 _(Welp this one will have Maddy and Ridian in it but not as much as last chapter for this will be one vary sad and painful one even to write but in the end there is a vary exciting cliffhanger and don't worry next weekend I shall post part two kay well enjoy)_

 _(P.S: I will try to make this one longer but if it turns out shorter please I beg this of you don't hate on me I am really trying to do what you all want of me_ )

 _"Something can start as nothing. It is how we have evolved. We have came from a single cell organism. Now look at us. We have become highly intelligent species. And we all started from absolutely nothing"_

——————————————————————3

I wake up to the bitter cold laying on the soft fresh yet freezing snow. I let out a soft yawn surprisingly I didn't feel to cold I guess that is thanks to my fur now that I am still a wolf. I quickly shook off the snow that is clinging to my purple fur then stretched and looked around. I was right in the open and yet no one bothered me. I feel the frozen breeze as it blew over me.

As I looked around I noticed the trees were covered in snow yet strangely the trees still had a full head of leaves I looked at this strange anomaly with curious intentions. I go towards it and sniffed it. The tree smelled like fresh clean snow untouched by human hands. Then well I peed. Hay it was only natural considering I have not gone in so long and it felt as if a burden was lifted.

I quickly walked well more like trotted away. I was absolutely embarrassed by the behavior that I have displayed but hey no one saw right. As I was walking away I see a hunter hmmm I wonder what is this hunting period now. Then I saw it...it was a simple poster stating that wolves were in season. At first I didn't think much about it well not until I heard a shot in the dark.

~BANG~

Everything seemed to slow. My adrenaline started it rushing and my eyes changed yellow. I sensed what the bullet would eventually come in contact with. And it was me. In a fast movement I dodged the bullet but barely for it sizzled past me lightly removing the vary tips of the hairs covering me. I turned around and remembered that I am a wolf and right now that hunter I saw earlier was hunting me.

My primal instincts kicked in. Instead of running like I knew I should I was rushing. Rushing at my predator teeth bared and snarling. The hunter was caught off guard and within seconds I pounced on him knocking him down and pinning him on the cold ground. His hunting rifle skidded out of reach and it hit the tree.

~Thunk~

My instincts were overriding my common sense. And then I bit the guy. Then I felt something strange. As my fangs sank into his thick strong neck, I felt something exiting them. The feeling was amazing. It was as if I was high on something. This allowed my common sense to take back my body. I removed my fangs from his neck carefully as to not hurt or tare something. My wolf fangs were dripping a dark crimson liquid from the tips while the rest of it was covered in his blood. I soon realized that the blood dripping from my fangs was my blood.

I carefully backed away from the young hunter. I noticed that his hair was copper brown his cheekbones high and he appeared to be a one year my senior. His eyes widened as he covered where I bit him. From the bite his veins began to turn black, like they did when I first transformed, and he began to panic. In truth I couldn't blame him I panicked to and I was panicking right now. Then he started to have spasms as his body tried to reject this strange unknown liquid. His eyes turned yellow like they did when I experienced powerful emotions. Then he tried to get up but fell on his hands. My mind racing as I wondered frantically what I just did. Suddenly with a yell of sheer pain fur started to form as he experienced his first transformation into a Wolfblood.

I heard a strange Unique and soft voice "What the hell did you just do to me wolf" the hunter now turned Wolfblood asked horrified as he has just transformed. Something clicked in me as I felt some sort of ownership of this person who I didn't even know. "It is alright...your fine trust me" his chocolate brown eyes widened as he backed away "w..whoa whoa y..you..did... did you just t..talked b..back to me" I knew his fear and I felt responsible for it "l..listen let me explain" but before I could finish he started running with my new found leadership I quickly followed pursuit.

He was running true but I ran faster within a few seconds I caught up to him no I was actually running slightly ahead of him. He stopped suddenly making lines in the snow. Now I got a good look at him as he was paralyzed due to fear. His fur was slightly shaggy. The color was brown with a coppery tint. His eyes were chocolate brown. And his build was skimpy. He started to breath faster as his paralysis has now worn off like his fear. I was to busy studying him so he took the opportunity and turned around to begin running in the direction we both came from.

I looked down and sighed "damn he is to scared" I tried to think of what to do then it came to me. I begin to run after him knowing that he has only so long before he gets tired and hungry. This time I stayed right behind him controlling my speed. Eventually his stamina began to dwindle for he forgot to eat this morning and his belly growled due to all the running. He then collapsed to tired to go on. This was the opportunity I was waiting for. He soon knocked out and I knew by his loud snoring or was it snarling?

I skimmed the area and found a bush. It was full of berries free for the taking I smirked and found a rather huge leaf to fill up. I bit the end and dragged it underneath the bush. After checking to be sure that the berries were not poisonous. Satisfied with the fact that they were not poisonous I began to pluck branches full of berries one by one till I felt that it was enough for both of us. I then dragged the now full leaf towards him and then I looked for a source of water. I closed my eyes and thought about a lake. Suddenly I feel my vision blur. I kept thinking about the sweet blue liquid clear and pure. My vision zoomed. I then hoped to find one close to me. My vision stopped and focused on a chrisp lake. I thought about the distance and it was 5 meters to my right and 5 meters straight.

I smiled a little to myself. When I opened my eyes my vision was back to normal. I looked to my side and saw the hunter turned wolf still asleep. Sighing I began to run to retrieve the water. After a few seconds I soon came to a crystal clear lake. The thing was that this lake seemed untouched by snow. Strange I could have sworn I came from a snow like forest. My heart soon slowed to a normal beat. I realized that I had no way to transfer the water back. I skimmed the area around the body of water. The grass is lush and pure. I looked around only now do I realize that I can see things as if in ultra HD. I can see dust or was it air still what ever it is it was beautiful. Then I saw a large green leaf. I smiled {I can use that as a transfer item.}

——————————————————————4

Grimbart's P.O.V

Something catches my attention. It was not something that you see for my eyes were closed. No instead it was in-fact a scent. It was sweet and bitter and I wanted to eat some. I wake up and I see a muzzle. Nothing much I slowly close my eyes then they shoot wide open. {shit a muzzle?!} I swear I never had a firkin muzzle. Then I look at my body and my fears are further enforced. My human body was now covered with fur. The fur was brown with a coppery tint.

I jump back and I knew that I was now a wolf. {what did that wolf do to me what the hell am I now?} I look at the berries and my belly growled. I look around and see that no one is coming I smile softly at myself and decided to eat a little of the fruits. As I bit into the delicate flesh the sweet juice squirts. For some reason I wanted to eat more. I was happy it was not poisonous. As I ate such food I began to calm down. That is when I saw that damn wolf who turned me into one as well walk up with a leaf full of water. I let out a growl.

——————————————————————5

Taya's POV

I filled up the leaf with water and began to drag it back to the place were I no... now We are camping. Grimbart ate his share of the collected food. I don't know how to explain it but I felt responsible for him. It was strange as he is one year older then me. I finally eat my share then after drinking some water Grimbart seemed calmer his breathing was even now and he seemed to get rid of his fears. Once I to finished my share of water and I was sure he was calm I asked "bet you have questions huh...if so then ask"

It was quite obvious that he got caught off guard then responded "yes lets start with what the hell did you do to me wolf". I sigh a little "well before I answer that i must say this... my name is not wolf it is Taya got it" I let out a inhuman growl and he seemed to cower a little. "Y..yes ma'm" It was weird how he said that as if he was taking an order. However I brushed it off.

"So you asked what I did to you huh" I asked casually "Yes Taya what did you do to me" sighing I respond "I have turned you into a Wolfblood like me how...I am unsure how I did it" for a moment I see a flash of hope pass through his eyes "that means you can turn me back" I look away "I am sorry I don't know how...but I can inform you...you can turn back into a human and then back into a wolf at will" his face went sour then the mention of changing back into a human his ears perked. "Teach me"

~A Few Months Later~

——————————————————————6

Grimbart's pov

It has been several months since I was first transformed by Taya. In that time I have learned that Taya was in fact a fierce girl and she picked fights quit often. Thing was she never lost one. We have become bigger. We have a total of 5 of us now. However unlike the others I didn't get the option it just happened. I have not seen my family if I can even call them that. Now in days our pack of 5 have become my family. I am the beta and we consider Taya our Alpha but she doesn't know.

Tonight I am hunting with the other 4 of us. We convinced Taya to stay behind. We were happy that she can relax now. As I ran with one female and two males. However I don't remember the names of them. But after this hunt...I will prove myself to Taya and we can feast. Maybe I might also catch her eye and we can have small puppies and live happily ever after.

I shake my head whatever brought those thoughts well whatever did so is gone right now we have to focus on the hunt. Then a voice soft and devilish enters my mind. "Ohhhh someone has a crush" groaning slightly "shut up what's your name." The voice puts on a hurt voice. "I am so hurt my name is nemesis. I was the one you spared by giving me a home and a new life" I roll my eyes "oh yah the one who was dying of hunger the drop out huh" nemesis groans "yah that one"

I mentally took note as to not forget. Then we here a shot in the night it was loud and left a slight ringing in my ear. And then something hit me and everything went black last thing I saw was the retreating figures of wolves.

——————————————————————7

-Taya's point of view-

It has been a few hours since my pack have left on a hunting round. In truth I don't know how they convinced me to stay behind maybe perhaps they found out today was my birthday April 16th but how did they find out I honestly don't know. I stretched a little and yawned. It is entering the warm months so I stretch. I looked around and decided to get something to drink the cave well den we found has a natural spring. As I begin to drink the crystal clear water a gun shot rings through out the forest.

~BANG~

Panic over takes me and I rush out. I ran as fast as I could towards the noise. My mind was blanked only one thing kept going through my head {I got to get to my pack I need to get to my pack}. Soon I arrive at a clearing. The grass was lush as the last bit of frost evaporates. The sky was beginning to get dark and that is when I see him.

As I looked around I see a bloody figure. I rushed to It hoping that it was not what I thought. I gently nudged the figure and it flopped to where I could see the face. It was Grimbart his fur now coated with drying blood. His eyes were open slightly and my heart took a plunge. As I looked at him in grief I hear male voices.

"Did I get them" a young probably 18 year old male voice spoke it was then followed by a gruff smoker type voice. "Ay ya did son I am proud of you". Soon those two figures appear they had on professional hunter gear. It was plain and not much to look at but the clothes they were waring were identical. It took me a moment to realize that it was a uniform how I did this was when I noticed the badge. They had black sniper-rifles slung across there back

I crouched in a low position on all fours snarling and growling anger was burning in my chest. {damn the hunters to the nether}. Soon I was finally in there vision. One reach for there Sniper-rifle but right when they got hold of it I pounce on them quickly knocking there weapon aside. It took me a second to process what I saw. I managed to tackle the older hunter. I felt my eyes turn crimson then yellow with a red tint to it. And then I bit at his neck ripping a chunk and it resulted in him bleeding out. He was now screaming in horror and the younger one dropped his weapon in fear. Then I claw at his neck as his screams became annoying. My claws cut through his flesh as a knife would cheese. Soon his screams started to turn into a bloody gargle.

The younger one began to take off running. Then something in my mind clicked as I started to think that he may alert the other hunters. I start to run after him. I soon managed to catch up to him he soon resorted to a sprint. However, his speed could not out due me in a flash I jump onto him taking him down he starts to look at me with the scared eyes and my heart fell. His gaze reminded me of

... Lost-light I step off him as I am assaulted with the memories of my time with them. He took this opportunity to run.

Soon those memories subsided but by then it was to late for the kid got away. Grudgingly I returned to the opening and went to Grimbart. I change into my human form and closed his eyes. "May the lord receive this faithful companion in his kingdom. For he has served us well and my thy forever guide him in the after life Amen." After that prayer I go to the dead body of the hunter. After examining it I decided to take the pin of the official werewolf hunters. Seriously when will they tell that wolfbloods and werewolves are two vary different things. I pocket the item for it may be of use later. And then I walk into the night to find another place to rest.

——————————————————————8

-Maddy's POV-

"Come on Ridian we have been trying to find this one wolfblood for months now." I grumble as me and Ridian are in our wolf form searching for this one female wolfblood. In truth I have no sense of time for we have been doing this quite often and it is so often that I literally just ave up on keeping track of time. "Ridian please tell me you found her" I groan "Maddy I am trying but when ever I try to locate her something prevents it or mixes it" rolling my eyes I let out a soft sigh. "What like magic?" Ridian looks at me "maybe" this is stupid "Ridian you know just as well as I do that there is no magic only blood mutations everything can be explained by logic and if you are unsure you can literally look it up on goggle or you phone"

Ridian looks more confused now but it seems he picked up on something. "Do you got something Ridian?" He nods and takes off. Annoyed but understanding I follow him. Eventually we make it into a clearing only to spot two dead bodies freshly killed by the smell and we went up to investigate them. The first was one of those hunters but his pin was missing. {hmmm I wonder who took it}. Then we check on the other one it was a wolfblood but it was strange for he smelled like he was made not born into the wolfblood but I brushed it off. Then I see Ridian check back on the other one.

——————————————————————9

-Ridian's POV-

After seeing another wolfblood die at the hands of the hunters I went back to check on him. I took note that he was missing his pin but the wounds were only found on the neck it was sickening to see but we have to get use to it. Then the smell of that female wolfblood infiltrates my nostrils "she was definitely here". I feel Mad's stare at me and she didn't need to speak for I already knew what to do. I take a deep breath and try to stay focused on the sent. My vision blurred like it always does as I zoom to finde her but something strange happened. As My vision started to focus on her it seemed like it glitched out and I was back.

"Did you find her?" Maddy said so I took a deep breath "no...something is blocking it...I am sorry" it was obvious that she was frustrated "lets go my parents knows where one is and they want me to attend when we meet this new one whoever it is" after she said that I shrugged then we changed beck into our human selves. Then off we were. Then we hear a snap and we see werewolf hunters so we both brake off with a sprint home.

——————————————————————10

Meanwhile-Taya's POV.

I curled up in a dark lonely cave in my wolf form I let out a sigh and look up. For some reason I can't sense the rest of the pack meaning either they are our of range or...dead. After seeing how my bata was I believe they are dead. Then I hear a voice.

"Hello...is anyone in here" my ears perked up. As the voice is spoken then in the light I see an old man his beard was long and his clothes were silver. I begin to growl but this figure keeps on approaching. "Whoa there young one I mean no harm". He starts backing up a signal know to show he mean not to harm me. I let myself relax but I still remained vigilant. "Now now you can trust me...besides you may want to come with me for I saw some hunters earlier"

After he said that he extends a hand to me. As I reach for it with my paw I phase into my human. He was right if I stay here then I will die and the truth was I don't want to die. As I take his hand a serge Of something I never knew rushes through me as if something in my blood was starting to awaken but it was more calming unlike when I first changed. Thing was this was if not equal then more powerful then the monster I have inside me.

"Let us go shall me but first madam what is your name" this stranger asked. "My name is Taya". He looks thoughtful "do you have a last name Taya?" I just shake my head "no" he then smiled a little "ok then Taya lets go". We then are wisp away by what I will soon learn is called magic.

——————————————————————11

 ** _Well this took forever to type but then again this was basically the end of part one. Thank you all for everything it you guys stayed with me throughout this time. I hope you guys will stay with me for the next upcoming chapters. Now the next one will be long but I hope to finish it faster. then the ones in between will probably not be as extensive as this one. So who is the stranger who took our young character find out in the next one which I shall start typing as soon as this one gets posted._**

 ** _In the upcoming chapters we will see Harry and them so hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to enjoy the next few chapters. And someone said they would love to see Lost-Light as a main character well we will see I won't give any spoilers. Well bye guys and gals._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8- Our First Meeting_**

 ** _Hay guys and gals I am back finally and I have been thinking about what I had said before . I do recall saying that this will be the start of the time at Hogwarts and, that was the original plan however I have given thought about it and figured out that I want to save that for later chapters. So instead I will be entering Sue's side of the story. I hope you guys are not mad at me but don't worry I will get to Hogwarts eventually Okie._**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not in any way shape nor form own Wolfblood or Harry Potter. I give credit to the rightful owners. I do however own my ocs and if you want to use them in drawings stories etc I kindly ask you to give me some credit thank you. Now on with the story._**

 ** _——————————————————————1_**

 ** _"Not so fast author I have a few things to say before we start"_**

 ** _"Huh? Sue? What are you doing? This is the memory not the now in days."_**

 ** _"Do I seem stupid." Sighs "I know this is the past one to set up the whole ordeal on my part but I just wanted to inform you that this is not such a good idea"_**

 ** _"To bad" shrugs "this is my story so I will be doing this part right now"_**

 ** _"Fine but I have warned you"_**

 ** _——————————————————————2_**

 _(Now lets start this cute little part shall we)_

 _"Bonds are formed at a young age. There are several types of bonds. However, there is one bond that can never be undone. This bond is one known as soul-bonding. This seeps to the soul and shall stay forever"_

 _——————————————————————3_

Sue's POV

It was early morning and the sun shone brightly over the soft horizon. I shift in my little princess bed but then my curtains are pulled open. A ray of blinding sunlight insults my eyes. I rub the sleep from my eyes and after a few seconds my vision adjusted and I saw my mother.

"Rise and shin my little princess. Come on breakfast is reddy darling." My mother came by my bed her soft brown hair falls in waves on her shoulders. I got her hair color but I ended up with my dads straight hair. She is dressed nicely in her Sunday's best. I glance at my clock and it is not Sunday. I groan and sit up.

"M..mommy why are you" I let out a cute little yawn "why are you dressed nicely" It is not often that you see my mother dress up on any other day other then Sundays so this was an unusual sight. She smiles brightly "I will tell you later now get up and eat your breakfast" I yawn "okay mommy" she then leaves satisfied with my answer.

Jumping out of my bed I look at myself in the mirror. I have on pink princess pajamas. Then I sluggishly walk to the restroom to wash my face to help me wake up. Afterwards more awake then before, I go downstairs. As I arrive closer to the kitchen a wiff of bacon and scrambled eggs they made my favorite breakfast something is up.

Entering the dining room I asked "what is the special occasion?" My parents grin I notice my father was also dressed making me become self-cautious of my pajamas. I started to feel exposed but I take my seat and serve myself some water. "Well honey" my father started "we have decided to have a play date with a close friend of mines daughter".

I spit out a little of the water I was drinking. And my face flushes I have never been good at making friends so I knew that I would end up messing up the whole thing for my parents. "W..when" my little 6 yearold voice squeaks out. My parents seem to have not taken any note of my squeaky shaky voice but answeres my question reather intentionally or not my mother said. "Oh today latter in the afternoon"

I wanted to shrink right then and there but taking a gulp of air I tried to sound excited but my soft shaky voice comes out "y..yaay" this response seem to make my parents happy. And then it was decided that later that day I will go on a play date with a girl I have never knew.

——————————————————————4

~later that day~

I was playing with my toys alone like I have done for many years. Then my door opens up and my mother comes in with a new dress. It was simple and pleasant as it was appealing to the eye. It was a button up shirt with a nice pressed long skirt. It had a butterfly pattern on the sleeves of the button up shirt and nice stones on the skirt. It was not to much but well balanced.

"Here darling ware this. You have to look nice when you meet your new playmate" my mother smiles warmly. And not wanting to disappoint my mother i took the new set of clothes with open arms. "Come on down when you are reddy ok darling" she then leaves the room allowing me to get dressed in the new clothes.

They fitted like they took my actual measurements. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave a small twirl. The skirt unraveled then closed. This simple display gave me butterflies. I looked pretty and unique. After admiring the new clothes for a minute longer I decided it was time to go. Quickly picking up all my toys I was playing with and putting them in my pink toy chest I go downstairs turning my light off as i did so by the switch.

——————————————————————5

I was rushing downstairs in an attempt to follow my mother's wishes and so we won't be late for the play-date. Soon we are getting into and driving away. Within a few minutes I saw as the environment changed from our basic home to mor bizarre afairs. We pulled into a driveway.

At first I thought perhaps we were in the wrong spot. Sure my father recently got a great job bit how would he have made friends woth one of the richer people. As I was thinking about this someone started to tug at my door till it swings open. "Welcom mistris Suesaki to our humble home." Said a man dressed like some sort of butler and he offered his hand and my perents encouraged me take this stranger's hand.

Upon taking the hand I am escorted out and into the big house. The man was quite young looking yet his white hair and simple glasses gave away that he was older. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. " mistress Gumanji is in her room go and meet her after all that is why you are here to keep her company while both your parents catch up ok" all I did was nod my head in response. And went upstairs he told me that her room was the second door to the left. It was fairly easy to find due to the fact that it was the only door painted purple.

I reach for the knob then I remember manors. I quickly pull my hand away from the knob and knocked. I hear quick shuffling then the door creeks open. "Mrs.Hashie you are back" then the door finally fully opens and the girl looks at me in shock.

The girl had purple hair that seems to be her natural hair color but I thought that something like that only happenes in cartoons. "Your not mrs. hashie who are you" she glares at me with her purple eyes that made me feel scared so I shyly wave back at her. She seems to calm down " who are you I never have seen you"

I was at a lost of words so I could only say one thing. "Ummm m..my name is Suesaki...w..who are you" she lookes at me and sighed "my name is Geumji Doen Tayag." I felt somewhat more relaxed "n..nic eto meet you umm can I call you Taya" she grinned "sure if you allow me to call you sue" I thought about it and nodded "sure."

I sigh "so what now?" Taya shrugged "well I was making bracelets before ypu came want to help" i smiled because i knew how to do this "sure" she then open the door for me to enter and beads were all over the place and a fee strings Taya sat down and tried to put the string through the bead bit struggling to do so. I giggled and she groaned in frustration so I went and kneeled down and got her hand to steady enough to place it through.

"Cool" she complimented "have ypu done this before Sue" seeing her grinning put a smile on my face amd nodded "yes well...see I don't have many friends...so I had time to myself because my parents are always working so I did this and got good I guess" she looks at me and placed a hand on my shoulder "I know what you feel so lets be lonely together"

Hearing her say that warmed my heart and I felt my cheeks flush in childlike embarrassment. My thoughts were interrupted. " I have an idea since we are going to be lonely together how about we make a bracelet with the beads for one another" I considered this "yah that sound like it could be fun" Taya smiled "great now we will never be separated no matter what we will just look at the bracelet and know that we are alone together"

——————————————————————6

A few minutes past as we are setting up the bracelets I decided to make a pattern pink white and hot pink. It took several minutes keeping up this pattern as the white beads were scarce. Soon it was finished. "How are you doing Taya" she looked up "almost done...and done" she shows me a bracelet that had the pattern of purple, neon purple and black.

"What do you think" in truth they both were beautiful "I love it thank you taya" I say after she clipped it on my wrist "now it is your turn hold oit your hand" taya did this and I clip on the one i made for her.

"Wait there is one more thing we need to do" I looked at her confused "what do you mean?" She grins and places her hand on mines "we must promise to always be friends no no BEST friends forever no matter what happens" I felt the butterflies again and the giddy joy of making a friend "your right lets promise that no matter what ever happens no matter how bad it is we will stay friends forever"

then I thought about it "umm how do we do that" she then takes off hers and took off one of the white beads. I soon understood it so I took off momes and one of the black beads. "We take one bead off and replace it with the opposite color but marble." She then puts that bead an pulls out a white marble bead "now you get one of the black marble beads" I did as told she then told me to open my palm and I did she then places her palm over mines again then exchanges the white marble with the black one. "There now we put it back on and that will be symbolism of being true to one another"

after we put on the marble pice we spent the rest of the day giggling and getting to know one another. Soon the sun begins to set but it didn't feel like hours but mere minutes that we spent hanging out. I didn't want to go but I listened after they said tomorrow we can come back. On the way home I am looking at my bracelet grinning at the friend I made.

——————————————————————7

 ** _Well this is the end of this chapter. I felt I needed to type something light hearted because things are gonna get vary conflicted in much later chapters. I will love to ask you all if you think the bracelets are going to be of importantence or just something new found friends did this to show there friendship. Well lets see what is in stores now. See ya next time bye._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9- choices_**

 ** _Hay everyone who has stuck whith this story thus far. I am back with yet another chapter. Now I hope you did enjoy that fluff in the previous chapter. In this chapter things are going to get interesting and I know I have yet to introduce why it is a Wolfblood X Harry Potter crossover and I am gonna say this. That time will come but it is not right now. But I do plan on incorporating them if future chapters after all chapter 21 or after chapter 21 the story will switch back to Taya's side of the story. So stay tuned. Now lets start._**

 ** _——————————————————————1_**

 ** _"Ummm I hate to interrupt author but aren't you forgetting someone and something"_**

 ** _Oh no she is back what does she want_**

 ** _"You know I hear you right"_**

 ** _Damnit I forgot this is being typed *sigh* what did I forget_**

 ** _"You forgot the disclaimer silly"_**

 ** _Oof uhhh how about you do this one I don't exactly feel like typing it._**

 ** _"Fine I guess" clears throat "Our author does not own in any way shape or form of media Wolfblood or Harry Potter as those belong only to there rightful owners."_**

 ** _Now that is over lets continue_**

 ** _"Agree"_**

 ** _——————————————————————2_**

 _"Choices that we make always shape us as a person no matter what. If one makes a good choice the outcome will always be favorable. However, if one makes a bad choice they will forever regret that choice in the future"_

 _——————————————————————3_

 _~present day~ Sue's POV_

I lie on my bed staring up at the ceiling the sun is bright and pure. I raise my arm to shiled the light coming through te window and in the light a bracelet glimes in the light. It was the bracelet that me and Taya made when we were little. It was a pattern of purple, neon purple, black and a little white marble pice in the center. Now I think about it, It has been several months since the last time I have seen Taya. This is good after all what I saw that night will stay with me till I die.

I put my arm down and began to get up. I slid my feet and legs off my ben and stood up. I stretch and let out a soft yawn. It should be a day of celebration considering school is out and summer is young but I just don't feel like celebrating. I get in the shower and wash off my body quickly getting dressed. Feeling refreshed I reach out to my phone and almost by instinct I open up my messages and enter mines and Taya's conversations. I look down and I have already typed "How Are You" then again the images came to my head of the torn up bodies of her parents and that wolf that purple wolf again. So I delete what I typed and deleted the messages.

I let out a sigh and tuck my phone into my pocket. {I feel like shit} I think to myself angrily as I keep seeing the viscousness of that purple wolf that I know is Taya. I see her slicing through the flesh of her parents who took her as there own. I see that sticky crimson liquid seeping out of the bodies. And I was there unable to move unable to help. I was scared.

I try shaking the images out my head to no avile. That scene keeps repeating over and over. I wish I could've done something anything to help them. Anything. I get to the door without breakfast {perhaps I should clear my head before I sit at the table for a family meal}. Just as I was about to open the door my mom came in whereing her green mask for her face she was still in her pajamas. I froze then she spoke "w..what are you doing up so early Suesaki" she lets out a minor yawn "it is only 4:30 am honey go back to bed" I rubbed my neck "umm I was just going on a walk while it is still early before you know the rush hours."

I put on my sweetest smile "after all it is summer you know and I want to enjoy time for myself" she nodded "okay honey first you need to eat something okay" "I did don't worry" I lied "ok" she yawns again "see you soon" she then went back to her room. Once she was gone I got a fruit my keys and put in my headphones. Then I left out for my walk.

——————————————————————4

~During the walk~

After leaving the house I went to the florest and paid for some flowers then I headed to the cemetery to pay some respects like I heve been doing everyday since there death. Soon I came to their grave. They got burried on a hill to show how they rose up from being poor to being the richest formost family here. Soon I am assaulted with the memories of the burrial. You would have expected Taya to show up but she didn't. She just killed and ran never to show her face again.

As the breeze picked up I heard a bike paddling I turned around and saw the last person who I wanted to see. There was Taya in durable clothes like she was gonna go somewhere. A flood of emotions came over me. I was still happy to see her but my anger shot that sliver of happiness down. Then she asked me "what are you doing here". My anger surfaced and I let out a soft growl through gritted teeth "what does it look like I am doing I am paying my respects something you didn't do a few weeks ago"

She sensed my venom and I could tell that it took her back "w..what do you mean" I just continued cutting her off "you didn't even go to your own pearent's funereal." She then let out a bearly autoble yet inhumane growl like the monster she became what she said next shocked me. " **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I AM GOING THROUGH"** her growling got worse and her eyes were changing to yellow, that is when I alone knew that the girl who I use to know since I was 6 was no more.

Anger building up I gripped my hands into fists before I knew what I was saying the words spilt out " **I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT NIGHT. I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED NOR WHY THE HELL IT HAPPENED"** I took a breath trying to calm myself but it doesn't work " **ALL I KNOW...IS THAT YOU...ARE A FUCKING MONSTER** " once that was out a sense of calm came to me while everything went silent I glared at her with pure hate and disgust.

She seemed shocked and saddened {dispite all that happened is it possible she still has emotions} I shook my head {no the girl is gone all that is left is a monster}. In a strangly calm voice I repeated "you are a monster..." she stood there looking at me "for only a monster will kill there own parents" taking a deep breath "only a guilty consciences will not show up to a furneral" I let out a shaky breath that sounded like a grunt "no..." the strange sensation of calmness came through "no your worse then a monster...you" I stared at her eye "your a murdrer a killer"

She seemed to be fighting tears then she turned around and spoke with coldness and certainty "I am no murdrer" she took a deep breath "but" she wiped a few tears that made it out "perhaps I am a monster" with that she got on her bike but I was no done yet. I felt all sorts of negative emotions stirring I call after her "listen here" she was obviously hearing what I was saying "no one is gonna kill you except me. You are a disrace and only I will kill you" she unhooked her bike and got on the last thing she told me was "I didn't want this life" as she got on her helmet "I wanted to live a normal life" she looked to the sky as it darkened "I wanted to live a normal happy life" she got reddy to go "just like the rest of the world" and with that she took off.

Once she was gone I slid down and began to cry. {what have I done? What can I do? I know nothing} as I cried the sky rained. {now nothing will ever be the same again nothing at all} as my tears became scarce the sun came out and shined then the air picked up and blew something. Curiously I grabbed for the pice of paper. On it there was a letter of sorts. I got up and tucked the paper up in my bra because I had on a black dress and no pants. And started off to home.

——————————————————————5

~At home~

I rushed up to my room it was still quite so I guess my parents were still asleep. I entered my room and callapsed on my bed. I feel the paper in my bra it was sealed in a black wax seal. Upon breaking the seal there was a letter. I took it out the paper seemed new yet old and the black lettered words glisten like polished marble. This letter read the following.

 ** _Looking for new recruits_**

 ** _In recent times there has been an ever increasing problematic issue. These are known as wolfbloods as we like to call them. They are vary dangerous beast that till recently were thought to be just myths. However, we have discovered that they are quite real. Our forfathers before us use to hunt these dangerous beasts but this has gone away for an extended period of time. Thus allowing the beast to over populate to the point that they could eventually kill us all. So we ask for a new generation to take up the arms once more and help us deal with this threat to our lives._**

 ** _How Do We Seek To Acomplish This Mission_**

 ** _We plan on opening up a school in London that will focus surly on building up a generation of fighters to help eradicate all the wolfbloods before it is to late. This school will teach everything that schools teach as to avoid any problemadic situations of being sued for not teaching what is necessary for our evolution. Thing is this school is year round so if you are not serious for joining our stand then ignore this letter. But if you do dicide to join keep this letter so that you can show it to us. After all if you recived this letter then you are a suitable person to join. It is up to you._**

 ** _How To Get Here_**

 ** _You can get tickets to London and the rest of our info is on our website. The next boat or plane to London is different in all places. Our website comes in 150 different languages._**

 ** _——————————————————————6_**

I stare at this letter processing what I just read {this may be my chance to finish my promise}. I typed in the website and started my form. When my perents asked why I wanted to go to this school I said that I just want to get away from everything that has happened. They seemed umderstanding and helped me finish the application. I got the tickets and nodded.

The ship that will take me to London arrived two weeks after I sent the application. I get on packed and reddy to go. Then I told the captain to wait and he looked at my perents and understood. I got down and went to my parents they had tears like they were about to cry I hugged them "promise us that you will check in with us once a week ok" I smiled at them "I promise" after getting on the ship I leaned back as the ship started.

——————————————————————7

I see the port vanish behind us. As we were departing I saw a beautiful blue husky jump on bord. I dismissed this as just an abandoned dog looking for a new home. The world seemed endless as we were on the water I read the letter over and over trying to understand it. My heart sped up with antispation knowing I will be doing the world a favor getting rid of this pleg know and wolfbloods.

I soon drifted to sleep and that purple wolf appeared again repeating that night over and over then the scene shifted to Taya in that durable clothes then again the talk repeated. Then I see that blue husky again then I woke up in cold sweat. Taking a deep breath and then I saw that blue husky pawing me as if saying are you alright I looked at the husky's electricfying green eyes that strangly seem human a small smile spread on my face.

"Hay there you here to keep me company" he looked up at me as if saying yes. I stroke him his fur shimmered blue at forst I thought it was a trick to my eyes but I soon I realized that it was not his under belly was snow white. He sent a vibe that he was still a pup a harmless pup. The pup saw me as a friend after that and curled up by me. His body was warm and comforting this allowed me to fall back to sleep. I settled down and dreamt of good times before the incident.

——————————————————————8

 ** _Hay everyone this is the end I really loved typing the last part. And I know that I repeated the fight but I did that for the fact that well it is in a different perspective. Now as you noticed I am trying to make this more enjoyable to all of you. Now the next chapter will be amazing I hope. And I want to see if you can guess who the little blue pup is. Trust me things are gonna get even more interesting soon. Well bye guys for now._**


	10. Chapter10

**_Chapter 10- A New Life_**

 ** _Hay everyone I am back yet again with another chapter with this little fanfic. Things are gonna get better but not yet. Last chapter our Sue made the choice to go to a sketchy school. We will see what path this will lead her down. Anyway as I should always do it is time for the Disclaimer. As you know I don't own wolfblood nor Harry Potter but my ocs are my property I hope you all enjoy this chapter thank you for reading._**

 ** _I want to give a quick shout out that may be long overdue it is from our pal Jared. He has stuck with me for a long time and I went away for a long time however he stuck around. This is for you m8 I hope you keep enjoying the story and this is not needed but if you can show it to some of your friends so we can get more readers please. Thank you for sticking with me._**

 ** _——————————————————————1_**

 ** _Oh hi Sue what you up to_**

 ** _"I don't know your the author not me"_**

 ** _True true well I thank you for not being so rebellious_**

 ** _"No problem can we just get on with the story?"_**

 ** _Umm yah sure here we go._**

 ** _——————————————————————2_**

 _"A promise once made can never be undone. However, it doesn't mean that the results will be what was thought of before."_

 _——————————————————————3_

 _~landing~_

It has been a few days since my departure. The routine is always the same. We would wake up and I would feed the little blue Pup strangely no one claimed it thus far but then again he did run to this place maybe it was a stray I guess I will keep it with me I mean every hunter needs a partner right, and what better partner then a dog it's assistance may come in handy later.

The whistle blew and I knew what that ment...it ment we had arrived in London. It was night and the lights lit up the city. It was a beautiful place and it looked just like it did in postcards me and Taya...would collect. It is sad to think about what she became. We always planned on traveling the world together meet a few cute boys but always stay together. I felt a wetness in my eyes. Suddenly my reminiscing resulted in sadness and that sadness changed to rage. Why the hell should I shed tears for a killer a..a monster.

As I wipe the tears away I see the bracelet and thoes good times came back to me but I shut them down before I get emotional. I promised that I will be the one to end her..."I will kill the horrid monster I use to see as a friend. That deceiver and and...and my trusted friend." I let a soft sigh out perhaps no one noticed me but still I was embarrassed. I reach to remove the bracelet but I couldn't bring myself to take it off. "Once I end her...I wil remove both bracelets from us and burn it to Symbolize my mission accomplished." I whispered to myself. But do I really want to kill her? I made a promise so I must.

I feel something soft rub against my leg. I looked and saw the blue pup suddenly all my negative emotions vanished and I bent down to scratch behind it's ear. Now that I took time I realized that this pup was actually a male. The problem was I couldn't understand the electricfying green eyes they seemed human in a strange way but I brushed it off as a result of living on the streets. "I think I will call you Lost since we are both lost in a way" I smiled soon we started to head to the building.

——————————————————————4

We arrive at the building, it was not much to look at honestly. It was old for sure probably been here for centuries but it still looked pretty unique. It was plain white not much there probably so it won't stand out much. The exterior did not look invinting in the least. Like I said it was old and the paint looked faded. The doors were old oak. It was good that before I got here I was studying English as my second language so I was able to get around plus the extra time I took on the boat I took learning more English so I think I was good.

I got to the door and the sign caught my eyes. I tried to read it but I couldn't it didn't look Korean nor English maybe Arabic or some other language frankly I didn't care. I knocked on the door but before my hand can hit the door for the third time it opened by itself. I know a red flag should have went off but They didn't or they did but I decided not to take note about it.

I went into the building. Right as I entered the building everything seemed to change almost as if I walked into a new dimension or a new world. The interior was lavish and brand new. I took in so much at once the light almost blinded me. Luckily my eyes adjusted and once they did I felt like a Princess walking into a palace and what made it amazing was that everything also had a timey feel. It was old and new at the same time.

As I took in the scenery a male voice cut through the air. "What are you doing here. I think you took the wrong turn". I felt offended I turned around and saw a boy about my age leaning on the wall with a...wait was that a cigarette in his mouth. I ignored it for now and looked him up and down. he was wareing a nice leather jacket and plain blue well black jeans and military grade boots with the jeans tucked in it and a class belt with some equipment that looked rather dangerous. I took a look at his face he had a cigarette in his mouth and it was lit up. his eyes were foggy grey and his skin was well pale white and his hair was also pale white. He was about 5ft 11 almost 6 feet and was slender.

I glared at this boy "excuse me sir but I am one of the recruits here" the boy sighs "ugh another newbie you won't survive here also no pets allowed" lost heard the And Backed away back outside and then the boy closed the door. "Welcome newbie to you new career path why you want to condem yourself to a lifetime of hunting beast that often results in death is beyond me. Allow me to escort you to your room tomorrow we will wale you and escort you to the meeting of the newbies"

he begins walking and I stood there "well are you coming" I felt stupid but I followed him as he took me to the basement where there were many other people cramped in rooms. "In here you have to prove yourself before you get to live in luxury this here is where all the newbies such as yourself will live until you prove to the headmaster you are better...more information will be provided for you nubs tomorrow...good night" he then walked up and I took a place where it was empty it made sense even though it was twisted this just gave me more reason to well prove myself tomorrow. With that I soon fell asleep on the cold floor exhausted from the trip.

——————————————————————5

 ** _Well this is the end of this chapter sorry it took forever been busy and I may not have access to my phone for an extended time and figured that I might as well post this up to show you all I am still here. I hope you all stick with me through this journey and if you have suggestions to make this story better please tell me for I am open to constructive criticism. This is the start of our frind sue. Lets see how this will unfold as time progresses and what the outcome may be. Well that is all for now._**


End file.
